Death Note: Love Chronicle
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: Hikari Yagami Light Yagami's twin sister sworn to avenge her brother's death finds a Death Note and starts her revenge against The Third L Near and the Task Force, but she wasn't expecting to fall in love with her enemy Near in the end who will she choose
1. Chapter 1 A new Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and never will , but I do ownHikari Yagami and any other characters you don't know.

Episode1. A New Kira

Hikari Yagami Light's twin sister whom was in Spain during the Kira Case finally came back to Japan. It is the year 2011 and the world is finally peaceful again, that is until Hikari discovered the Death Note in front of the airport. Hikari grabbed her pink suitcase off the luggage checkout and proceededon her way out of the building. When she got out on the ground is a black notebook with the word Death Note written on the cover in white lettering. "Death Note?" she said to herself after a few seconds after picking it up. "cool! Ican use this to get rid of my twin brother's killer." "Excuse me! Coming through!"

she cried as she pushed through the crowd of people in her way and ran all of the way to her new apartment. Once she was there she met up with her little sister Sayu at the front of the building. " Sayu, long time no see." Hikari greeted her sister. " Yes it has been a long time hasn't it. So how was Spain? Did you find any hot Spanish guys? What kind food did you eat?" asked Sayu all at once to Hikari. " Whoa whoa one question at a time Sayu!" said Hikari overwhelmed by her sisters questions. " Sorry Hikari chan." said Sayu as she laughed. " Well first things first Spain was awesome. 2 yes, but they were not my type. 3 I had spaghetti& meatballs, well pretty much a lot of things Spanish people normally have." answered Hikari. " Wow! You must have had so much fun I wish I was you !" Sayu squealed as she waved goodbye for the time being. Hikari waved back at Sayu and then walked into the apartment and went into her room and locked the door. She sat down on the desk chair and opened the notebook.

" Whoever is written in this note shall die?" Hikari asked as she started to read the rules in the Death Note. " This is interesting." she said to herself. " I am going to search every inch of this city till I find and eliminate everyone who was involved in my brother's murder and I know just who to start with ...Touta Matsuda!" Hikari grabbed a pink pen with a bunny at the end of it and wrote TOUTA MATSUDA on the first page of the notebook (A/N: sorry Matsuda!). Meanwhile at the NPA building Touta Matsuda died of a heat attack 40 seconds after Hikari wrote his name down in her Death Note. Aizawa , the new Deputy Chief director of the NPA ran over to Matsuda to check his pulse rate, but when nothing happened he looked up at the others and said " Looks like Kira Has returned.

On thenext episode of Death Note : Love Chronicle Hikari continues to go after the rest of what she thinks is responsible for her brother Light's death The third L Near decides to investigate The New Kira and confronts her the same way The real L did 3years ago, but what he didn't expect was for The new Kira to be Light Yagami's twin sister Hikari so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

Disclaimer: same in episode1

Episode2. Confrontation

The next morning after her first murder Hikari got out of her bed and unpacked her outfit for the day, a pink blouse with blue jean skirt and tied her incredibly long light brown hair into pony tails with buns at the top of each ( think Serena from Sailor Moon) then she grabbed her yellow backpack and put the Death Note inside with some of her random stuff like her baby blue apple laptop computer, some manga written in Spanish, a detailed map of the city, and Minako Keehl music CDs and walked out of her apartment to look for a job.

Meanwhile at the NPA Aizawa and the former task Force members and Yamamoto the new member of the police force discussed the New Kira Case witch is only known to the police at that point. " Aizawa, Kira can't be back we all saw Light die!" Cried Ide. "I know Ide, but we all witnessed Matsuda die of a heart attack last night! Didn't you think it is strange?" said Aizawa. " Now that you mension it Matsuda seemed just fine before he died and I know he never had a history of suffering from heart attacks." replied Ide. " It might be a new Kira." suggested Yamamoto. Mogi nods in agreement to Yamamoto's suggestion and looked up at Aizawa and Ide to see what they think. " Might be, but we do not have enough evidence supporting this theory so we must wait to see if there are more victims to this new Kira." Said Aizawa. Back in the city Hikari groaned

as she walked through the city. She has been walking for about 2 hours total and she still couldn't find any job openings and boy was she starving!" Uhggg... I need food... so hungry!" she cried as she dragged her feet across the sidewalk. " I should have eaten breakfast before I left my apartment!"she walked a few more blocks then she almost felt the urge to jump for joy when she saw the Burger World sign on the building in front of her. " Finally I get to eat!" she cheered as she walked into the resraunt to eat. 30 minutes later after her meal she went out of Burger World full of energy to continue looking for a job. It is now the end of the day and she still didn't find a job so she went back to her apartment and continued writing the names of those who were there when light died like the three members of the SPK HALLE BULLOOK, STEPHEN LOUD, and ANTHONY RESTER. Just then Hikari heard a voice behind her talking mostly to herself. " Oh no! why do I have to be such a ditz why did I drop the Death Note I'm so stupid!"cried the shinigami. " Who are you?" asked Hikari to the shinigami. " My name is Naru and I am a Shinigami unfortunantly." replied Naru. " Really? You don't look like one."

said Hikari to Naru. "Well that is because I'm not like other Shinigami I look human and my hair is pink and I HATE taking lives! HATE HATE HATE!!!" Naru cried. " Interesting a Shinigami who hates taking lives." said Hikari interested. Meanwhile with the Task Force members discussed the latest murders. " First Matsuda and now the former SPK members I now think that there IS a new Kira and he or she is targeting everyone who witnessed the death of Light Yagami A.K.A Kira." said Aizawa. " Yes you are right Aizawa L also concluded that there may in fact be another Kira on the loose and is currently trying to avenge the original Kira's death." said Roger the new Watari as he opened the laptop for Near the new L to speak. " Good evening this is L and as you all know that there is a new Kira loose and I believe that this new Kira maybe connected to Light Yagami and is somewhere in the Kanto Region in Japan." said Near. " So Near, what do you plan to do?" asked Aizawa. " I am going to confront this new Kira and get some answers. I've already have a suspect in mind and she is the Twin sister of Light Yagami Hikari Yagami!"

Episode 3 Preview of Death Note : Love Chronicle Near finally made his move by confronting Hikari in person and also sharing some akward moments with his prime suspect then later on Hikari meets a strange FBI agent who carries a hatchet with her witch is odd in everyones eyes and seems to personally know the Shinigami Naru. Is she a friend or foe? So stay tuned and find out!


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward

Disclaimer: don't own Death Note and never will

A/N: Thank you Sonar for reviewing and helping me improve my story format!

I hope this is better than the last two chapters.

Episode 3. Awkward

That night Hikari decided to take a break from writing in the Death Note so she could look at some newspaper ads for a job, but she hasn't found one so far and she was getting tired of looking from newspaper to newspaper since her eyes are swirling like whirlpools.

" I think I need to stop looking at newspaper ads for the night right Naru?"

"Naru?"

"Weeeee! This is so fun I can do this all night!"cried Naru.

Hikari looked up to see the Shinigami flying all around the room like Peter Pan on sugar high. She sighed and asked Naru as to what she is doing.

" Naru, what are you doing? You seem hyper."

" Yup! I found some butterscotch pudding in the fridge several minutes ago." said Naru as she floated down onto the bed.

She yawned and got under the covers. The room looked exactly like a hotel, with two separate beds with cheap looking bed covers that may or may not have bed bugs or other people's dead skin, an extremely loud and annoying air conditioning system that can get on anybodies nerves, a desk with a chair , and a dresser with a TV on top of it.

" Night Hikari chan." said Naru

" Night Naru chan, hasta mańana."replied Hikari in Spanish.

" Sĩ! Hasta mańana."replied Naru in the same language.

The next day Hikari continued her search for a job for several more hours and then finally she found a job at the local book store after a long long search.

" Yes! I finally found a job that is open!" Hikari cheered as she picked up her cell phone and dialed in the number to ask for a job interview.

Later that day Hikari went out of the book store with a job as a bookstore clerk and her shift starts tomorrow at 9:00 a.m in the morning so she decided to go to the mall and do some shopping. Several minutes later she is in the mall shopping for some hair accessories, clothes, and some more shoes.

" Wow I got so much stuff today maybe I should sit down for awhile." she said as she sat down on the edge of the water fountain. Just then she saw a boy about the age of 18 with white hair wearing all white pajamas in front of her.

" Are you miss Hikari Yagami?" he asked her.

" Yes I am and you are?" she asked him.

" I am L,but please call me Near and you miss Yagami are suspected to be the new Kira that has been murdering one member of the Task Force and the the three SPK members." said Near

" He's L!? So he's the culprit behind Light's murder, but he's so hot!Wait! What am I thinking he's my enemy I have to eliminate him!" Hikari thought to herself.

" So you suspect me of being the new Kira huh." said Hikari.

Before Near got to reply some random person bumped into him and made him fall into Hikari and they both ended up falling into the water fountain.

" Gah! I'm wet!" cried Hikari

" Well this is awkward." said Near

Meanwhile in the city a long pink haired girl wearing a white French beret on her head and a long white dress and brown boots carrying a really big hatchet over her shoulder walked towards Hikari's Apartment building. Naru looked out of the window from inside the apartment room and saw the girl.

" Sakura? Why is she here I thought she was still in Hinamizawa?" Naru said to herself as she turned into human form witch normal Shinigami can't do and went down to the entrance and out side of the apartment.

" Long time no see Naru, how have you been?" Sakura asked her.

" Pretty good and you?" said Naru

" Great! I have been working as an FBI agent for a few years and now I got a vacation so I came here to visit you." replied Sakura.

" Okay then, but how did you find me anyways." asked Naru.

" Oh! I have my ways." said Sakura mischievously.

" Typical Sakura always full of surprises." Naru thought to herself.

Next on Death Note: Love Chronicle Hikari thinks she is falling in love with her enemy and can't stop thinking about him then awhile later she comes face to face with a teenage Idol Singer Minako Keehl who found out Hikari's identity as the new Kira and tries to stop her. Will she succeed or will she die trying? So stay tuned and find out!


	4. Chapter 4 Identity

Disclaimer: don't own Death Note and never will

A/N: so far only one review , but I wish that there was more though...

Episode 4: Identity

When Hikari and Near parted ways and also to get dryer clothing Hikari thought about what in the world is going on with her? First She wanted to eliminate Near the main culprit of Light's murder in her point of view now she is starting to fall for him? You may ask as to why she didn't try to get his real name when he confronted her? Well that was because She was just so exited that she got a job that she forgot about tearing a little piece of the Death Note and bringing it with her. If Light was still alive he would've thought that she is stupid for forgetting and a bit weirded out by her Shinigami if he had seen her.

"Why oh why did I have to fall for my enemy?" she asked herself confused about the whole ordeal.

Just then her conscious that look like a mini angel version of herself appeared on her right shoulder.

"Gah! Who are you!?" she cried.

" I'm your conscious and I think that you DO like Near!" said Angel Hikari.

" Don't listen to that pansy Hikari, you have to find his real name and kill him!" said mini devil version of Hikari.

" No! Don't listen to to that idiot Hikari, do what is right and stop this madness and tell Near you like like him!"

" Um can I-" said Hikari, but was interrupted.

" Like she'll listen to someone who wears a pink bathrobe! Cried devil Hikari.

" She will listen to me because I am more reasonable than you and FYI it's a dress not a bathrobe moron!"

Hikari couldn't take it anymore both of her consciouses were really getting on her nerves so she exploded.

"ARRGGH! I can't take this anymore!" she screamed while flailing her arms like a crazy person.

A few seconds after that sudden outburst she noticed that she is outside of the mall and is now currently in the city and people are staring at her weirdly including Aizawa who was walking by at that time.

" Um... hi?" said Hikari embarrased of what happened.

At the same time at a photo shoot not to far from where Hikari was a teenage girl with long blonde hair with an orange bow tied in the back of her hair ( think Shion from Higurashi) wearing a leather outfit and short black boots with heels posed in front of the camera.

" Take 5!" said the photographer to Minako motioning her to go take a break.

Minako took that opertunity to go and find Kira. Since the other day when she discovered that Hikari Yagami is suspected as the New Kira since she got her gamer/hacker friend Mia A.K.A Mila Jeevas to hack into the police force database to find the prime suspect so she could test out her theory and to stop Kira if that Yagami girl really is the New Kira.

" Kira, when I find you I swear that would stop you at all costs!" she said to herself.

Minako then left the photo shoot in search of Kira. Meanwhile Hikari went into a random park and sat down on a bench.

" Good thing I got away from all those people that were staring at me. That was so embarrassing!" cried Hikari.

Just then she saw Minako coming into the park and heading towards her.

" Why is the Idol singer Minako Keehl heading towards me!?" Hikari shrieked.

"You are Hikari Yagami right?" she asked her.

" Yes and OMG I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?" Hikari squealed exitedly.

" Why should I give Kira my autograph when she is my enemy?" sneered Minako.

" How did she know I am Kira?" thought Hikari

" Why are you doing this Yagami!" Minako yelled at her.

" Yes I am Kira and I am doing this to avenge my brother Light Yagami's death and L and the Task Force are to blame!" Hikari yelled at the Idol Singer.

" I... I know how you must feel..." said Minako lowering her voice.

" I had a brother to, his name is Mihael Keehl better known as Mello and he died during the previous kira Case." continued Minako.

"I'm so sorry Minako." said Hikari.

" But what you are doing is wrong and you have to stop this madness!" said Minako.

" Nothing good will come by getting revenge and it will only hurt you in the end."

"I guess you're right Minako san, and you are lucky that I will spare your life." said Hikari

" I now relize that what I did is wrong and you can turn me in if you want to."

" Yes I will, but we'll do this together and do you have the "Notebook" with you?" said Minako.

" Actually I kinda left it at my apartment shall we go and get it?" Hikari suggested.

" What!? You left it at home!?" Minako cried in alarm.

" um oops?" said Hikari sheepishly.

Next on Death Note: Love Chronicle As Hikari and Minako head out to Hikari's apartment when they get surrounded by a group of perverted guys what they didn't expect was that Minako can do something that no other Idol Singer can do. Later on they contacted Near to meet at the Yellow Box Warehouse at 5:00 p.m the next day and at the end there is a twist so stay tuned and find out!


	5. Chapter 5 The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

A/N: Finally the last chapter! If you actually read the randomness chapter, but did not review it's okay because I removed it and that chapter was stupid anyway.

* * *

Episode 5. The End

Hikari and Minako raced down the street in the city towards Hikari's house.

" I can't believe that I left the Death Note at home!" cried Hikari.

" How did you forget it anyway!?" asked Minako to Kira.

" Well because I got so exited that I got a job at the book store that I wasn't thinking about it!" said Hikari.

" The book store? Do they have any Sailor V comics?" asked Minako.

" Not sure as I just came to Japan not too not too long ago and I also didn't check the ailes ( sp? )in the store yet." said Hikari.

" Oh! That makes sense." said Minako.

Just then Hikari and Minako jerked to a stop. A bunch of guys are standing in front of Hikari's apartment grinning at them. Hikari/Kira walks up to them glaring at them angrily. It is obvious that she does not like perverts.

" What do you want?" She growled at them.

The biggest one, the leader walked up to her still grinning.

" Hey pretty lady, care to go out with me?" he asked her.

" No way would I go out with a perverted monkey like you! Especially when one reeks of beer!" Hikari yelled.

"Hey guys, pretty lady's got an attitude!" said the leader to the two other guys behind him.

" Well at least I'm NOT one of those weak girls that can't protect herself from monkeys like yourselves!" she yelled again.

" Hey Yabuimaru, isn't that Minako Keehl the teen Idol Singer?" asked one of the "monkeys"

" Wow two pretty ladies in one day cool." said Yabuimaru.

" What are you people doing to my friend?" said Minako eying them suspiciously.

" So miss. Minako, if that other pretty lady don't want me then you and I can go to my place and-" SMACK! Minako smacked him and then punched him into the cold hard ground and stepped on his side with her high heels and said

" If you harass us any more than you are now I swear I'll beat you until you land in the hospital with multiple broken bones! Got That punk?" she yelled scaring the crap out poor poor Yabuimaru.

" I'm sorry miss. Minako, I won't harass you and your friend ever again!" he cried and then he and his monkeys ran off into the distance never to be seen in that part of the city ever again.

"Wow that was so awesome Minako chan!" squealed Hikari.

" Yup it sure is now lets get the Death Note and contact Near." said Minako.

" Okay, but how do you know Near?" asked Hikari.

" Well I used to go to Wammys House until I went after Mello." explained Minako.

" Oh!" said Hikari.

As Hikari and Minako ran into the apartment and went strait up to room 23 only to find the door wide open and Naru panicking in her human form and Sakura pouting.

" Naru, what happened here are you alright and who is that!?" cried Hikari frantically to her Shinigami.

" Hauu! Hikari chan,the Death Note has been stolen! Hauouou!" cried Naru.

"What!? No way!"cried Hikari.

" Yes way by the way I'm Sakura Ryugu the FBI agent, but you can call me Rena." said Sakura.

" Okay then I guess we should contact Near." said Minako as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed in Near's current number.

" Hello?" asked Near as he answered the phone.

"Near, it's Melly I found Kira and it turns out that her Death Note has been stolen out from her apartment and she has agreed to meet you at the Yellow Box Warehouse at 5:00 p.m tomorrow to admit defeat." said Minako.

" Okay well that was easier than I expected..." said Near.

" So we'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Minako

" Yes." replied Near.

" Great! Bye!" Said Minako and then hung up her phone.

Meanwhile a young woman with long blonde hair and cold green eyes wearing a green dress stood beside the Yellow Box Warehouse Laughing evilly as she held Hikari's Death Note in her hands.

"Finally after all this time I can now have my revenge against Wammys House and no one will be able to stop me!" said the woman.

That night back at Hikari's place Hikari and her new friends went to sleep waiting for the next day to come. After many hours of sleep the day has finally come for them to meet up with Near and to find the stolen Death Note wherever it may be.

" Finally today is the day I surrender to L (Near) ." Hikari said to herself then she got dressed and brushed her teeth and ate some breakfast as did everyone else.

Soon enough it was time to go and when they got there they met up with Near, Aizawa, Ide, Mogi , and Yamamoto inside.

" I Kira will now surrender to Near and accept my fate." said Hikari truthfully.

" Hahaha! You're the girl that made a fool of herself yesterday!" cried Aizawa , but then shut his mouth when he saw everyone including Near stare at him weirdly. Normally it was Matusda who acted like that and now poor Aizawa got the Matsuda virus. Suddenly the young woman with the blonde hair came in with Hikari's Death Note.

" Hey! You're the one who stole my Death Note!" cried Hikari.

" Yeah so what are you going to do about it? You can't stop me KIRA!" The woman sneered.

" Now I'll start with my first Wammy House victim Near or should I say Nate River!" She announced as she started to write Near's real name in the Death Note.

" Miyo, don't!"cried Near as he stood up from the floor.

Everyone in the warehouse was speechless for a couple of seconds no one said a word then Hikari decided to stop it.

" I won't let you kill Near you Wicked Witch!" she cried as she tried to grab the pen out of Miyo's hand.

" Why do you try to protect him!?" screamed Miyo to Hikari.

" Because," said Hikari as she grabbed the Death Note with both of her hands, " I LOVE him!" she cried when suddenly the Death Note started to glow and a bright golden color appeared on the Death Note. Now it was not a Death Note anymore, but a Wish Note! The notebook cover now a golden color with silver lettering spelling the word Wish Note in fancy cursive letters and brightly colored gems lined the sides of the notebook shining in the dim lighted warehouse and the Love Wave radiated from the notebook itself and everyone gaped at the Wish Note's beauty and Naru the Shinigami now has beautiful white Angel Wings, a sparkley ( SP?) dress, and complete with a bright golden halo above her head.

"How did this happen why!" Miyo cried confused from what just happened.

" Miyo, it was Hikari's love for Near that changed the Death Note to what it is now." said Naru in her angelic form.

" Revenge will only hurt you in the end Miyo san, that is what Minako taught me and now I would like for you to know that as well." said Hikari to Miyo softly.

Miyo only responded by dropping onto her knees and sobbed over her defeat. Hikari picked up the Wish Note and opened it to a blank page and wrote down her wish.

" I wish that everyone that I killed to come back to life!" she said as she wrote it and then closed the Wish Note.

" I'm ready for you to arrest me now." said Hikari to Near.

" What!? Are you kidding me? You just saved my life and repented for what you have done so therefore I drop all charges of your arrest Hikari Yagami." said Near.

" Oh! Thank you Near, thank you!" Hikari cried happily as she jumped onto Near and hugged him tight.

" Gah! Physical contact! Can't stand physical contact!" cried Near

" Whoops! Sorry Near." said Hikari as she let go of Near just as everyone started laughing and soon enough went on with there normal lives.


End file.
